


The Cure For Fidgeting

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Couch Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' fidgety and distracted. He's not sure Nick can help, but he won't know until he tries. - ie. I've found an excuse to write another nonsensical PWP where Louis' restless and Nick...fucks it out of him. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure For Fidgeting

After a full day of promotion with most of it being holed up in tiny radio stations of varying degrees of popularity, One Direction are restless, but none moreso than Louis. In truth, he’s been fidgety and distracted throughout the day and the other boys have tried their best to carry him along with them, kicking and screaming if they have to (metaphorically speaking...mostly). From the outside, it may appear to be something of a burden, but it’s different for them. They know they most likely wouldn’t survive without Louis’ bursts of manic energy and bright imagination. The five of them have said that they’d find it difficult on a road as solo artists, but clearly they feel like a lot would be missing if they didn’t have Louis around. The day-to-day business would be less exciting after just two years and, more importantly, their sound wouldn’t be the same either. It’s why they often join in when Louis springs into action as a force of nature, sweeping everyone up until they’re smiling and laughing and exactly the way he wants them with him and because of him.

Today, Harry has been tasked with a lot of the serious stuff, answering the same questions repeatedly and trying to steer the ship. Liam has had no such responsibilities and giggles with Louis at every opportunity, including Harry’s attempt over the course of the afternoon in Manchester to school his features sternly in warning only to fail minutes later because none of them can resist Louis’ infectious moods. Except once or twice, Louis catches the quick glances Harry sends his way and he knows he’s been rumbled.

He _is_ that hyperactive and sometimes has the attention span of a gnat; especially if it doesn’t interest him in the slightest, but also they’re visiting radio stations and lately those are a reminder of one person only. He’s tried to bat it away nonchalantly any time something connected to Nick collides with his thoughts, but being a mutual friend of Nick’s and Louis’ best friend in the band, Harry notices _everything_ , sometimes even encouraging it like when you see someone else yawn before you. Suddenly, The Great British Bake Off as background noise at Niall’s place (everyone knows he just wants to salivate at the end product) makes Louis think of how Mary Berry is one of Nick’s choices for anything like “ideal dinner party guest” scenarios or that sometimes he’ll call Nick for a quick chat in a busy day, like an unofficial lunch hour away from the crazy, and be blasted with the sound of hip hop music from decades past. Now apparently any radio station has his mind replacing the perfectly lovely DJs in front of them with Nick and his expressive face and awful humour and their shared love for harmless mischief. He finds himself showing off more and more and generally causing a ruckus until someone motions with the universal sign for “eyes front” or placates with touch to keep him occupied. Nick laughs when he hears about these moments from Harry (the traitor) or catches them online like everyone else and calls him a scatter-brain, Paul makes idle, flat-voiced threats about putting him (the lot of them really) on meds and even his own mother says he’s “dippy” enough to make him petulantly sulk before none can resist him again.

Not to mention that this...thing with Nick is a secret. A secret from the public anyway and as big as the one some of the band’s fans think he and Harry are hiding. Nick can’t keep in his amusement about that either, teasing him and Harry all the time and Louis bodily squirms at the memory, pinching Liam’s arm for something to _do_ in reaction before he takes out his phone from his jeans pocket now that they’re in between interviews. He’s been herded into a room by himself for this one and tries to calm down to focus. There’s a text already waiting for him and, despite that little voice in his head telling him to leave it for later, he opens it with a small, defiant smile tugging at his mouth.

_Felt Harry up today?_

He rolls his eyes to squash down the need to fight back with caustic wit. _That wouldn’t exactly work on radio, dipstick. Jealous?_

The DJ he’s meant to be having a chat with next comes into the room and Louis knows he should put his phone away because it’s kind of rude of him to be so blatant without an excuse (unless you’re Harry. Harry somehow gets away with it. Louis blames it on his curls and his slow, doe-eyed manner when he’s genuinely oblivious about something. No one can get mad at that. Louis’ phone buzzes again, his shoulders twitching in a half-jump of surprise at the feel of it still in his palm, but the DJ is young and Louis doesn’t want to break him so soon into his career, so he places it on the desk in front of him with the logic that if they both can see it, he’ll be too self-conscious to play with it. He hears Nick’s laugh in his mind and clenches his jaw and absolutely does not feel his thighs squeeze shut too. Like the only release of pressure, his hands fly everywhere as he rattles through the questions at top speed and he can’t quite tell if he’s being laughed at or not, but also doesn’t care much for the answer because he’s denying himself something – willingly! – and that’s almost more difficult and more annoying than if the denial was forced by someone else.

Eventually, the interview ends and somehow his thoughts of _playing_ with things or the _denial_ of that has him a little too shaky to function so he smiles at the DJ until he leaves, a confused smile on his own face. Louis breathes out and slumps forward on the corner of the desk he was allowed to be near to touch his forehead to his curved arm and finally find out what Nick said with his other hand.

_In your dreams, love_

Louis growls under his breath but feels his ears grow warm and his mouth get dry for a reason only he knows. It’s so close to the bone by complete and utter coincidence and he debates texting back his very first thought. At least he’s under the impression that he debates it; although his fingers say otherwise as they move independently to his brain and press send.  
Suddenly, the door opens and Louis sits up, fumbling not to drop his phone until he realises it’s Harry and he lets out a breath of relief.

“Alright?” he asks carefully, his frown a subtle wrinkle over his brow.

Louis nods silently, his mind still half on Harry coming to find him and _I had a dream about you actually, second one of the week_. He’s pushing past Harry in the doorway, all exaggerated confidence and practiced distraction as he remembers the previous night, dreaming fitfully of Nick fucking him on top of a huge box of Yorkshire tea, both of them dressed in Doncaster Rovers’ football strip. All of which he just told Nick, through text, which is a notoriously difficult medium for conveying tone. Although he’s pretty sure it means he loves sex with Nick as much as football, even if it technically sort of is signified by the wrong team. He appreciate that little omission because he thinks it means he can get back to his job and have his head fully in the game, however, if it’s possible, he’s even more all over the place than before. His thoughts are sex and Nick and he hasn’t seen him for any real length of time for at least a fortnight and the days are beginning to run into each other so it maybe more. He’s not anywhere near a bed or privacy and that’s unfair and now there’s no such thing as other radio stations or other DJs, just Radio 1 and their stupid hipster breakfast show guy, the newest recruit on his list of ridiculous, uncool people he has the pleasure of knowing. Thinking of everything that used to make him bristle a little uncomfortably as a front doesn’t work anymore either, not his silly, wimpy hair or his dark, huge eyes or his stupid mouth that’s sometimes as stupidly loud as his own. Liam hangs off him and Louis feels like he’s overheating underneath his clothes but sinks into the grasp gratefully as he knows this and trusts this and for a little while it brings him back from tipping into sexually frustrated petulance.

When they leave and settle into their car for a quiet drive through the night to the next city on their small radio tour up north, Louis’ relaxed in tiredness and has a mind to call his mum because it’s especially hard when he’s so close but still working and unable to find a gap to take advantage of it. Half a giggle is out before he claps a hand over his mouth as he sees on the screen that Nick’s responded again and the anticipation builds since the moment isn’t being ripped away from him anymore.

_Am I supposed to guess what that means?!_ Nick asks, _Strong look but maybe you’ve been spending too much time up north..._

Louis opens the next one as it seems Nick couldn’t wait for him.

_...and now I’m thinking about you in the tiniest fucking shorts in the world and what I want to do to you :(_

Louis bites his lip around a smile, leaning his head against the window. There’s a final one ready to open and he sighs as sometimes they don’t give each other the chance to be reassured. 

_Come see me when you’re back x_

So that’s the plan.

***

It turns into nearly a week before Louis has the opportunity, so he forgets about re-stocking his fridge or washing his clothes (he’s just learning what _not_ to do) and hopes that his demeanour isn’t too eager as he gets in his car to drive to Nick’s flat. He takes his Range Rover because it’s rather new and shiny, but also just in case it fools Nick and everyone, like the paparazzi, that it’s Harry who’s come to reconnect with his friend. Louis thought it mildly curious that he didn’t have any plans of his own to do that but he knows Louis and he knows Nick and maybe that’s enough for him to make sure he doesn’t step on any toes for a few hours. So considerate, that boy.

Nick answers the door with his hair wild and dressed in striped socks, skinny jeans and his baggiest Dr Dre t-shirt. It’s the first time in a while that they’re not just voices through phones or that one, laughable misadventure on Skype, but Louis can’t help it and he wrinkles his nose at such ‘style’ wondering why exactly his dick (well, mostly his arse) chose to like this waif of a man.

“Well hello to you too,” Nick raises an eyebrow haughtily, but drops the act way too soon to give Louis a smile, inviting him in, and _ah_ , there’s one of the reasons. 

Louis ducks his head a little in guilt as he passes over the threshold and nearly chokes when an arm shoots out to curl around his neck, stopping him in his fast tracks to scurry into the flat. He ends up with his back pressed against the front door and reaches for Nick’s waist, needing the contact since he’s here. Nick lets him, aligning their hips with a short, sharp jolt that makes Louis gasp into the soft worn cotton covering his shoulder.

“No quiff?”

Louis splutters a giggle as Nick heavily passes his palm over the whole of his face, taking in his red beanie and his side-swept fringe, and moves straight down to unzip his new favourite jacket.

“Haven’t you been online? I didn’t want to upstage you _in your own home_.” he grins, whilst trying to subtly rock his hips forward for the start of some friction.

“Less of that cheek, please,” Nick admonishes, as he slides a hand round to sandwich between the door and Louis’ arse. “Unless it involves this.”

He’s still chuckling quietly when Louis hits him in the chest then pushes up on his toes to crush his mouth in a kiss. He only pulls away, already quite breathless, after Nick plucks his hat from his head and just _drops_ it on the hallway floor. The fact that Nick’s fingers have stroked into his hair to cushion him from the glass in the door and his other wraps around his thigh is not compensation, it’s not, and he would rather prefer to be somewhere more comfortable. He tells Nick with a challenging arch of the eyebrow, especially if he wants to keep up groping him and snogging like a horny teenager.

With Louis’ jacket hung up (his beanie stuffed into the pocket after he gave Nick a Significant Look), they settle onto the spacious sofa in the living room because it’s immediate...and the first thing they literally stumble across, going down like a sack of spuds with Louis victoriously in Nick’s lap. He digs his knees into the seat and locks his fingers into Nick’s haphazard hair, scrunching gently so he has no choice but to tilt his head back, raise his chin and look up at Louis.

“Not gonna last,” he murmurs warningly, his hands roaming deceptively light.

Louis shakes his head, but doesn’t stop with small, biting kisses. “Sorry, but we’re not at the point where prematurely coming is acceptable.”

Nick pulls away as his mouth drops open and Louis mirrors him with the traces of a grin, his eyebrows raised. “I mean you being in any way taller than me is not gonna last, you cheeky _little_ fucker!”

Scandalised, he pokes Louis in the side to feel him squirm and then again, over and over, until they’re breathlessly giggling and Louis’ got his fists wrapped around Nick’s index fingers to try and trap him from succeeding some more. He fidgets in his lap, trying to protect himself from another onslaught but then sees the change on Nick’s face at the contact and decides to grind down deliberately hard to see what will happen.

He’s entirely unprepared for the growl that comes from Nick’s throat and the tighter grip on his wrists, enough to make his eyes widen as Nick shoves him to the side then crawls after him. The stubborn streak inside him puts up a struggle, but it’s exactly like Nick’s earlier revenge and a moan tumbles from his mouth when their denim-clad crotches meet perfectly in friction heaven. Suddenly, a bed is too far away and Louis counts back to the last time he had sex before deciding that any number is _too fucking long_ and he digs his fingers into Nick’s covered back, wanting nothing more than to feel some skin. Overwhelmed by the urge, he arches into Nick’s body to press their chests together and scrunch a hand in his hair to tug his ear closer. He’s about to speak when Nick’s hand brushes underneath the hem of his t-shirt and words and breath leave him.

One blink he’s bare-chested and two his legs are rested on Nick’s shoulders as he’s stripped to his underwear. With one leg bare, Nick moves back in towards him and his mouth trails from the side of Louis’ neck to plant open kisses down his torso until he’s sucking hard at a nipple. 

“At least fin – finish the job,” Louis pants, giving his cock a pull over his boxers to relieve some of the increasing pressure.

With a manic grin, Nick sits on his haunches again and easily removes his t-shirt before going straight to work on his jeans. He stands up from the sofa when he’s ready to drop them and Louis grumbles about half-arsed people and if you want a job done well it’s better to just do it yourself. Nick raises his eyebrows when Louis leaves his underwear on – Topman label and bright red – but his look turns insufferably smug as he slips them off so Louis aims to throw them in his face.

“You’re a right fucking pervert,” he gasps, watching Nick catch them in mid-air and give them a momentary, showy sniff, “worse than our fans,”

It’s a tiny bit hypocritical as Louis rests one heel on the back of the sofa and takes his cock in hand properly as his eyes wander the wiry, long limbs of Nick standing to the side of him, but he’s past the point of caring about if what he says matches what he does. It’s almost at the stage where this is verbal foreplay.

Nick shakes his head as he knees his way between Louis’ spread thighs. “I doubt that very much, duck.”

Louis groans for multiple reasons but can’t grasp any one of them through the sudden fog in his head to make it into an actual response, so does the next best thing and curls an arm around Nick’s shoulders instead, forcing their mouths to clink together before their tongues quickly tangle. Nick leans off to one side a while and Louis’ slightly confused until he’s aware of Nick’s fingers prodding and rubbing at his stomach and scratching at the grooves etched into his pelvis. Nick groans when Louis pins his hips against his then jerks sharply upwards so that their erections slide temptingly close and wet stickiness smears on their skin.

“You like that?”

Nick’s lips are warm on his cheekbone before they shift to his neck. “Have you lost weight?”

Another hip roll. “No. I – I got fitter I guess. Y’know, the match and everything. I wasn’t lying when I said I was training for it.”

“Oh yeah. I heard something about that.” he splutters a giggle when Louis punches his arm. “Ow! You’re so adorable, I promise!”

“I don’t want to be adorable,” he growls, the muscle in his jaw twitching tensely, “I want you to fuck me,”

Louis bites the round of his shoulder because it’s there and Nick doesn’t give into his demand, even if his breath is noticeably faster and his cock seems to swell more at the mere thought. He guesses that’s a triumph of its own and licks over his teeth marks in apology. He grins unseen, keeping Nick tucked into his neck, as their hips bump and rut and glide a little easier as they begin to sweat. Nick bites him right back, either side of the vein his neck, and sucks hard until Louis can feel his pulse rage violently from that spot and grabs at Nick’s arse for something to cling to into groaning surprise.

He writhes against the seats and tilts his hips, a shiver zigzagging down his spine every time the length of Nick’s cock flits over his hole. If he would just cover him with his body, he could squeeze inside. The thought of next to no preparation and feeling so full and aching gets him a little dizzy. Distracted, it takes him a second to notice that his arm has inexplicably stretched onto the armrest above his head. It could’ve been him so he attempts a defiant wriggle and grins breathlessly as Nick’s fingers constrict more around his forearm in answer. 

“What?” he says dopily, lifting his head as if to will Nick to get with the program and forget about whatever –

“What the hell is this?”

Louis turns his gaze to his arm and licks his dry mouth. Oh, that.

“Well I _know_ you don’t pre-date ink,” he smirks, “but I’ll spell it out for you anyway – it’s a tattoo.”

“Of what? A dickless man on a ski slope who dropped...” Nick tilts his head thoughtfully and leans closer. It’s quite the unknown torture method. “...a sausage?”

“Fuck you,” he snaps before he points out everything like he’s talking to an idiot. “Stick man. Skateboard. Hill. It’s not that hard to understand, even for your age.”

“Did a three year old draw it?”

“Shut up. Come _on_ , Nick,” he whines, drawing the words out, “naked and doing fuck all...well, _fucking_ , is not how I wanted my day to go. Chop, chop, get to it, arse.” 

As if to obey, Nick silently slides his palms underneath Louis’ thighs and squeezes his arse as he shuffles forward, Louis’ legs relaxing into the crook of his elbows. He grins at the unsaid joke so Louis rolls his eyes, not dignifying it with a response. Instead, he saves his voice for when Nick folds over and the head of his cock slips past his lips. He bucks into the smooth, wet touch, one hand pushing at the armrest and the other winding into Nick’s hair as his tongue flicks repeatedly against the slit and he does it in such a way that Louis can see. He can barely look for more than a handful of seconds, unlike Nick’s eyes fixed entirely on him, and his toes curl in thin air as Nick eases his cock out of the way to suck quick kisses lower and lower. Louis’ hand slips heavily onto his shoulder before he claws into the muscle with thankfully blunt fingernails, bitten in boredom or nerves when a thumb presses at his hole. Nick’s got a thing about that and Louis shivers as his palm pets his soft, golden skin to use it as a distraction whilst the tip nudges inside. The sound that tears from his throat gets stuck there but his hips wiggle restlessly.

“Alright?”

“More,” he chokes out urgently.

Louis goes boneless and his right leg is dangerously close to falling onto the floor as Nick untangles himself to hurriedly search for where lube and a condom are hiding. There’s a scuffle and a crash and Louis opens his eyes with a snap, leaning up to see that the side stable pushed next to the back of the sofa – all arty distressed wood and bronze handles – has a drawer missing and there’s tons of miscellaneous items now scattered onto the hardwood floor.

“Found them,” Nick declares sheepishly, doing a poor job at keeping in his laugh.

Louis yanks him down and snatches the condom from his hand, implicitly giving Nick the job of using the lube. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t try to push his luck, rubbing his arse into Nick’s bare cock before he can get fingers between them, a meaninglessly mischievous challenge in his eyes, but one that Nick rebuffs every single time. Eventually, he seems to reach his wits’ end and arranges Louis on the seats how he wants him, one leg bent and spread and the other near his shoulder and rested on the back rest of the sofa. He’s running his fingers over Louis’ hole, slicking him with lube, when his eyes spot another ink mark on his body. He butts his forehead into Louis’ raised calf with a weary groan.

“You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that, right?”

“It’s a band one,” Louis grins, “and hey, says you, mister wrist anchor,”

“Mine’s a classic,” he sniffs.

Louis’ smile grows, “Like you, eh?”

Nick blinks before his eyes narrow shrewdly. “Oh, you’re good.”

He’s two fingers deep when Louis concedes that he’s pretty good too. 

From there, it’s a heady blur of movement and sensation as Nick sinks into him with his cock and immediately starts snapping his hips forward, forcing noises out of Louis like a punch to the gut. He chances going at a faster pace and Louis pats his fuzzy thigh in encouragement, his voice getting louder as Nick straightens and holds Louis’ leg to his own chest for leverage.

“I’d tell you think of the neighbours,” he gasps, screwing in hard with the whole length of his dick, “but they’re all at work,”

“S-sensible people,” Louis stammers, as the material underneath him burns a little against his overheated skin.

It’s the perfect angle of the day when Nick leans on his stretched leg and Louis feels his hamstring protest distantly. He’s immensely glad that proper training for the football is over, as is the match, so simply clings onto the sofa and lets Nick move as fast as he likes through the vice-clench of his body. Nick shakes his head at him because even when he’s doing this and Louis is whimpering or telling him a mile a minute how good it feels, he is still stubborn and impish and will drag Nick’s orgasm out first despite being the one getting fucked through the furniture. He starts to say something but it’s muffled as Nick plants a deep kiss on his slack mouth at the same time that he circles his hips in wide arcs.

Louis tries to glare at him for that when he pulls away because his brain loses its speech connection and he’s debased to singular sounds of _uh_ right as Nick looks so pleased with himself. He’s as folded up as he feels and pins and needles mingle with his jumping pulse depending on what part of him Nick grabs. He moans, biting his lip around it, when it seems to settle exactly where Nick’s cock is and let’s go of the sofa to flick his nipple with a shaky finger. Nick’s answer is to rub at the subtle swell of his stomach, not just once but repeatedly and Louis has half a mind on asking him when they’re done if that’s a new thing for him too. Whilst his own hand is hovering around there, he decides he might as well touch his dick and the spark that shoots up his spine is so much worth it that the pleasure increases tenfold and he _won’t_ be able to stop.

Luckily it’s a time that Nick approves and his eyes look a little hazy to Louis as he strokes himself off to the rhythm of thrusting against his arse. Ironically, it falters as Nick slows to catch his breath, kissing his ankle and wiping his sweaty, limp haired forehead onto the bone. Panicked, Louis grabs him by the ribs until he faceplants into the small space of sofa above his shoulder and he’s close enough that Louis can reach down to sharply tweak his nipple. Nick’s hips give a sharp jolt before he groans out a breath, warm on Louis’ neck. Mischief sparkling in his eyes, Louis wiggles his hand between them again and a few short tugs later, his mouth twists before he gasps and spills over his knuckles. His body squeezes Nick’s cock, earning him another raspy noise.

“Ugh, you fucking cheater.”

Louis lifts his shoulders in a weak shrug, bumping Nick’s chin, “I like to win.” Nick moves sluggishly to pull out but Louis catches him around the neck before he can go anywhere, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. “But you were great.”

“Whoa, don’t strain yourself with the big compliments there, kiddo,” Nick retorts, but it’s with a smile and he tickles Louis’ side lightly in revenge.

“You can fuck right off with ‘kiddo’!” Louis yells at his retreating back and definitely not staring appreciatively at him at all, “I won’t say anything about ‘duck’ ever again! Bring that back!”

He struggles not to fall off the sofa in giggly shock when Nick returns, holding his arm out by the doorway with a yellow rubber duck in his palm.

***

“Oh my god,” Nick mutters into his pillow approximately fifteen minutes later. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Following their time on the sofa, Nick had left Louis with an announcement that he needed a nap after his hectic morning and surprisingly strenuous afternoon. Louis had laughed and raised his hand in a wave, intending on staying exactly where he was. It wasn’t that he was uncertain whether he could really move through the pleasant ache in his body. Honestly, it really wasn’t.

He kept quiet and alone for ten minutes, three of which he’d used Nick’s crumpled t-shirt to scrub the streaks of come from his stomach and almost wishing that he’d been in a position to come over Nick instead; it would’ve been less messy. For him anyway. 

Cleaned up as best as he could without a shower and too lazy to for one yet, Louis tiptoed into Nick’s bedroom to find the curtains drawn and Nick huddled in the sheets, actually being truthful about getting some shut eye. With a casual shrug to himself, Louis settled in behind him with a small sigh of contentment and usually the combination of soft sheets and a warm body sent him right off to sleep, but apparently his dick had other ideas. Maybe pushing himself so he was flush against Nick’s back and their ankles twisted together wasn’t the best way to prevent that but he also couldn’t stop his smile, his eyes still shutting out the grey October light.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” he mumbles into Nick’s shoulder, not sure if he’s shifting away from him or just simply shifting around.

“Yeah, I’ve just fucked you on my settee,” Nick points out in a muffled, sleepy voice, “and now I’m trying to _sleep_.” 

“Can’t help being young and up for it, but okay. You just lie there.”

“Not that I need your permission...”

Ignoring Nick’s smart reminder, Louis slips one hand underneath the sheets and blindly feels down Nick’s back until he gets to the underside of his thigh. He pushes upwards slightly, willing him to bend, at the same time as he nonchalantly presses his body forward.

“What the – ” Nick murmurs before he gets his wits about him and his eyes snap open, “Louis, _what_ d’you think you’re doing?”

Louis tries to kiss his shoulder that’s level with his mouth but ends up pushing his teeth there on a mischievous snigger that he’s helpless to stop, just like the slow suggestive rock of his slim, naked hips. He moves his hand from Nick’s thigh to his skinny arse; elegant fingers spread over one cheek as his hardened dick tucks neatly into the cleft. Nick’s skin is sleep-warm and his thighs against Louis’ are fuzzier with darker hair but the flesh near his hole is soft and smooth and it’s all strangely addictive, so much so that Louis gets lost in it for a moment until he’s a little embarrassingly breathless. It had been meant to annoy Nick or to get Louis to have his own way, but now there’s only one option glaring at him as he stares at the slope of Nick’s shoulder and feels his cock gently slide upwards.

“Reckon you need much to take me?”

Nick snorts derisively, “No.”

Unsatisfied with the joke, Louis pokes his side. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.”

A hand snakes behind to his leg and to his hip before stroking back down again a few times until Louis gets the idea that Nick’s silence is his answer and the rhythm of his touch runs parallel to his own.

“Yeah?” he checks.

Nick squeezes his eyes shut until crinkles appear, but gives him the nod.

Taking a deep breath and unconsciously holding it in, Louis pulls the sheets over his head and buries himself down in them. Level with the long, luscious line of Nick’s spine, he drops a kiss there before deciding that he needs to _see_ more in this cocooned light whilst he has the chance, so he pushes the sheets away, exposing him to the waist and Nick to his upper thighs. At Nick’s lower back, Louis lifts his eyes to make sure. He’s not moving from resting on his side but, as Louis trails a light hand around to his front, he finds his cock responding and gives him a tug for his trouble. He tries to follow it, so Louis takes his hand away but strokes across his arse making soothing noises as consolation. Perhaps feeling a bit patronised, Nick kicks his heel backwards towards Louis’ thigh before he catches his ankle with a giggle.

“You want me to suck your toes as well, is that it?” he asks over Nick’s frustrated huff of breath.

Not waiting for another retort, Louis sets his tongue against the tiny dip in Nick’s back and traces a path that ends at his hole and a kitten lick, Louis’ appreciative hum a low, pleased vibration in his throat. He’s made Nick shiver when he withdraws, still recognising how tense he is otherwise, but can’t deny the feeling that rips through him when he rubs a fingertip where his mouth was and sees for himself.

To be careful, he leans on top of Nick’s prone body to get the fuller bottle of lube and another condom from the drawer. He’s maybe letting the cat out of the bag that he’s hidden multiples of both all over Nick’s flat, but he knows it’s a thing to be grateful for in moments like this. Having Louis in this position is a little more familiar too, even if Nick’s usually with his dick in hand, just waiting and watching as Louis sinks down on him. Louis must realise this because he sits up swiftly and falls off to the side, like they were when sleep was on their (Nick’s) mind. He’s extravagant with the lube and unconcerned with making a mess of Nick’s bed, fingers sticky and Nick’s arse so perfectly slippery that when Louis taps the length of his dick onto one cheek to be his infuriatingly teasing self, a moan tumbles out.

“Hey,” he says breathily, trying to get Nick’s attention as he’s near panting from the desperation of being on the other side of things. “Hey, look at me. Want to see your face.”

His hand is curled into Nick’s jaw and Nick flinches at the tackiness of lube still not wiped on the sheets but Louis holds fast because if there’s something he needs it’s this. Leaning half on the bed and half on Nick, he fumbles the condom on as he pushes his face forward and his slack lips meet Nick’s to distract himself from his dick finally getting to be inside this man.

“Fuck,” he gasps, eyelashes fluttering against Nick’s cheek as he struggles to open his eyes fully again, “oh god – am _I_ always this tight or is this just – ?”

Before he can think on the terrifying fact that he’s going to hurt him, Louis feels Nick’s groan muffled into their barely joined lips, “Let’s just say it’s been a while.”

Overwhelmed by blissful pressure as his dick twitches at the thoughts that confession brings forth and his hips jerk in response, Louis ducks his forehead onto Nick’s upturned shoulder with a helpless giggle bubbling out of him. “ _Don’t_ say that, I’ll come right now,”

“Bet you wish I was back inside you, don’t you?” Nick whispers into his hair, on the contrary eager for Louis to come undone as soon as possible, “Because you’re a little cockslut really, aren’t you?”

Louis whimpers and tries to hold Nick tighter to warn him off saying anything else. It does make him moan, covering Louis’ white-knuckled grip on his hip with his own, but Louis should’ve known it wouldn’t have made a real difference. Faster, harder, gentler, slower, Nick’s mouth was still available to talk, a weapon all of its own. He accepts the kisses, increasingly fevered they may be, but Nick still tenses up just the right amount, clenching around Louis’ sharp, unravelling thrusts.

“Shame we’re not having a threesome,” he muses with a glassy-eyed grin, “you could get fucked as you’re fucking me,”

Louis makes a noise that sounds both petulant and aroused, crying out before his teeth clamp onto Nick’s arm and his hips slam hard into orgasm, his toes curled until they ache. Eventually done with the trembling aftershocks, Nick remaining tight like a vice, Louis slumps over him uncaringly with an exhausted sound.

“Well that was fucking embarrassing,” he mutters in a raspy, grumbling voice as he flicks at Nick’s nipple, “ _and_ uncalled for,”

Nick pats the hand clawed on his shoulder, “No you’re just easy, duck. I didn’t have to worry about coming too soon after all!”

“Oh striking when I’m weak eh?”

It’s meant as a throwaway comment, so Louis is surprised when he pulls out of Nick and Nick turns onto his back to cup the nape of his neck to keep him in place.

“Being vulnerable is not weak,” he tells him, looking uncharacteristically serious with his brown eyes and thinned out mouth, “and truth be told it’s a gorgeous look on you. I like making you lose it.”

Louis looks down as he kneels to strip off the condom, dropping it in the nearest bin to clean up later. “A skill I haven’t got, apparently,” he sighs.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Nick shrugs, “Like I said, I don’t usually let, um...y’know. You’re one sneaky little minx, you are.”

Louis stares at his erection for a contemplative moment. “I could...blow you?”

“There we go!” he laughs, “You’re always so full of ideas and I like that.”

It raises a smile and feeling confident again, Louis slides down the bed and feels the hot shiver over his back as Nick spreads his long legs to welcome him between them. He gets a hand around him just as Nick watches him settle onto his front, the curve of his arse sweetly tempting.

“Fuck, I really wish we _were_ in a threesome now,” he frowns, making Louis laugh.

Louis licks at the crown of his dick first, at what had gathered there in anticipation before and during, just direct stimulation too foreign to push him that last step. He doesn’t mind so much anymore when he can taste Nick so plainly on his tongue, lapping at the wet slit with quick, little flicks of his tongue, his eyes navy bright in the grey afternoon and fixed on Nick the whole time because, unlike fucking him, Louis _knows_ exactly what this does.

“Oh,” Nick’s breath hitches in his chest and against Louis’ palm flat there, “you bloody tease,”

“Payback,” he grins, despite actually being even already – Louis triumphant on the sofa and Nick in bed.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks harder when Nick’s hand runs encouragingly through his hair, ruffling the mess it’s become until he finds himself letting his vanity go and practically purring around Nick’s dick properly sinking into the warm slick of his mouth. He blinks through the hazy thoughts of tracing veins and tonguing at unyielding, weighty flesh to the touch of Nick’s finger along his cheekbone and quickens his pace to bob his head, tightening the ring of his lips when the desire for salty skin floods his mouth with saliva. He strokes at Nick’s torso, the prickle of hair and the tell-tale flutter of his abs and stares hard at Nick’s chin, head already lifted back on the pillow, as he steadies a hand around the base of Nick’s cock again for what’s about to happen. He’s taking a breath in through his nose, sliding a further inch than ever before and thumb pressing lightly into Nick’s hole when he comes with a loud gasp and a drawn out moan. Louis swallows dutifully, throat already rammed full of cock that he gives the idea barely a second’s thought, and waits until Nick is boneless and spent, panting and pliant. He stays with his cheek pressed to Nick’s ticklish, skinny thigh until a hand pets aimlessly at his scalp.

“C’mere.”

Satisfied that Nick finally got what he deserved (in revenge, of course); Louis crawls upwards and comes to rest on his side, facing him. Nick goes in for a kiss when he leans away uncertainly.

“I’ve just had my mouth on your cock, mind,”

Nick’s eyes widen in delight as Louis’ narrow upon hearing the extra raw quality to his voice that definitely _wasn’t_ there previously.

“Don’t care.”

If anything, he seems to lick into Louis’ mouth with increased fervour, arm draped around his waist, and Louis’ preparing to make a joke that it figures he’d like the taste of himself when Nick’s fingers turn in and his knuckles brush his stomach. Louis lets it go the first time, until there’s an honest to god rub and he has to know.

“Oh that reminds me,” he says, pulling their lips apart with a soft smack, “why do you keep doing that?”

Nick blinks. “I...have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“No? You just did it. You did this,” he copies the move, over the fuzz of hair below Nick’s navel where his is only sprinkled, “I just wondered if it might be a thing now,”

“Why? Would it turn you on if I told you it was?”

Not reacting to the hand on his arse or the kiss smudged into his cheek, Louis scoffs at that idea. “Don’t be daft! And don’t try and pin this back on me either! I asked you first!”

“Okay.” Nick whispers with a grin, pushing his nose next to Louis’ until he relaxes into another soft kiss, this time on his swollen mouth, enough to make him grip the quiff that’s now gone dreadfully floppy. “ _Maybe_ I’ve thought once or twice about using your cute tummy to get off, that little rise you keep trying to hide with your boxers? Or when you can be arsed to foolishly suck it in for photos? I’ve never been happier that I can get your kit off and get my hands on what’s underneath, so yeah, maybe it _is_ a thing, I don’t know. It’s just like how you won’t stop touching my hair, like you’ve thought about coming in it or how you try and pull it when I rim you, until I have to pin your hands to the bed...”

Louis groans, but honestly isn’t entirely sure if it’s from embarrassment or arousal. “You need to stop _talking_ ,”

“That is one thing you can’t make me do.” Suddenly pliant with his hands locked together around Nick’s neck, he has the leverage to roll Louis onto his back. “You’ve got a great body and in an hour, when I’ve had some _sleep_ , we’ll go for round three.”

‘Sleep’ lasts twenty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the appreciation on my other ones! I am working on something else, but I am notoriously slow with these things so who knows when that'll be finished. Enjoy this one in the meantime. :)
> 
> Originally posted on 04 November 2012.
> 
> [LiveJournal](http://beautility.livejournal.com/) | [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com)


End file.
